


Katarr's Head Canon

by Katarr



Series: Katarr's DCAU Universe [1]
Category: Batman Beyond, Batman: The Animated Series, Green Lantern: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarr/pseuds/Katarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary of my DCAU "head canon" and how all of the various animated episodes, fan fiction and my own stories fit together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katarr's Head Canon

I don’t know if this happens to anyone else, but as I read fan fiction, I start to build my own “head canon” of a universe where the various stories fit together. In this case, it starts with shows from the DC Animated Universe:

  * “Batman: The Animated Series”
  * “Batman Beyond”
  * “Justice League / Justice League Unlimited”
  * “Green Lantern: The Animated Series”



From that base, I start build a universe that incorporates those stories combined with specific works from other authors and finally, fleshed out with my own original works. Generally speaking, the stories I choose should all fit together in a nice neat little package.  That isn’t always the case, but my working outline feels pretty strong right now (you can see it in the table below). More to the point, I am trying to focus on writing “fill-in” stories… basically, I want to create a “glue” that fills the gap and bonds it all together. For now, my primary ships are:

  * Batman / Wonder Woman (no Superman/Wonder Woman – ever)
  * Batgirl / Harley Quinn (yes, that’s right, and if you read Jessica-X’s wonderful “Psalm of the Lark” you’ll understand why.)
  * Razor / Aya (the whole freaking series was basically their love story)



A few things about how my stories look at that universe:

  * My main characters take their personalities from their DCAU incarnations:
  * __Batman is a little lighter in tone, and although he appears destined to become the grumpy old man seen in Batman Beyond, his relationship with Diana ultimately prevents that.
  * __Diana was formed from clay, but recently. She is nine years younger than Bruce.
  * __Harley Quinn may be a criminal, but she still has a “good” side, and has yet to actually kill anyone.
  * When the Justice League is formed, Earth’s Green Lantern has changed twice. John Stewart is the current Lantern while Hal Jordon and Kilowag are patrolling the rest of the Galaxy in Aya.
  * I basically ignore the printed comic canon. Too confusing, especially with the “New 52” and follow on stories. The only concession I make to it are:
  * __The possibility that Jason was the 2nd Robin, but I don’t like Jason and won’t even mention him in any of my stories.
  * __Since Joker dies in DCAU before he can shoot Barbara, Oracle never comes into being that way. It may still happen in my timeline, just differently.
  * __The Gotham Clocktower still becomes a secondary base of operations for the Bat Clan.



 

**Katarr’s  Head Canon Timeline**

_(Geeky stuff for hard core fans – may contain spoilers - my original works shown in Bold Text, links to other material and information in the "Title")_

**Source**

| 

**Date**

| 

**Title**

| 

**Key Events**  
  
---|---|---|---  
  
DCAU Resource

| 

\---

| 

[Birthdays](http://www.dcauresource.com/timeline.php)

| 

  * 1964 – Bruce Wayne
  * 1965 – Kal-El of Krypton
  * ~1973 – Harley Quinn
  * 1974 – Diana of Themyscira
  * 1975 – Dick Grayson
  * 1976 – Barbara Gordon
  * ~1988 – Tim Drake

  
  
Justice League

| 

Early 2000

| 

[Secret Origins](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Origins)

| 

  * Batman and Wonder Woman meet;  after that, they spend most of the episode paired up
  * After capture, Batman releases Wonder Woman first
  * She carries him out of the exploding ship

  
  
FanFiction.net

| 

2000  
 to  
2001

| 

[Heart of the Bat  
](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2506314/1/Heart-of-the-Bat)by TonyStarkakaIronMan

_Chapters 1-5 only_

| 

  * Barbara returns to Gotham after Collage because she is in love with Bruce; he does not know
  * Batgirl first meets Wonder Woman; immediate jealousy
  * Recaps earlier JL episodes through Barbara’s eyes; Bruce is pulling away from her and Gotham, towards the League and Diana
  * Culminates in Barbara kissing Bruce and realizing that his heart belongs to Diana
  * Barbara quits, leaving Gotham for Bludhaven

  
  
The New Batman Adventures

| 

Feb, 2000

| 

[Mad Love](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_Love)

| 

  * Harley Quinn’s origin story

  
  
Justice League

| 

Mid 2000

| 

[The Brave and the Bold](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/The_Brave_and_the_Bold)

| 

  * First indication that Batman feels something for Wonder Woman; tries to dig her out of the rubble.  When she emerges, he hides his dirty gloves, but she sees them and kisses him on the cheek.

  
  
Justice League

| 

2001

| 

[Maid of Honor](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Maid_of_Honor)

| 

  * Bruce and Diana meet in Paris; their first dance is interrupted by terrorists
  * Diana thinks she knows Batman’s true identity; tells him that he owes her a dance

  
  
**My Original Fiction**

| 

**Nov, 2001**

| 

**Destined (flashback)  
**_**In Progress**_

| 

  * After Paris, Selina confronts Bruce about Diana

  
  
Archive of Our Own

| 

Dec, 2001

| 

[Domino Effect  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/858849)by black_hat_with_bells

| 

  * Harley Quinn saves Batman from a powerful toxin.
  * First indication that Harley might want to be a hero

  
  
Justice League

| 

Dec, 2001

| 

[Comfort and Joy](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Comfort_and_Joy)

| 

  * What the rest of the League did for Christmas; no Batman or Wonder Woman
  * J’onn J’onz gets a Christmas sweater

  
  
**My Original Fiction**

| 

**Dec, 2001**

| 

**[A Little More Comfort and Joy  
](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2329844)**_**Complete**_

| 

  * Takes place during “Comfort and Joy”
  * Bruce and Diana spend Christmas Eve together on the Watchtower.

  
  
Justice League

| 

Jan, 2002  
?

| 

[Starcrossed](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Starcrossed)

| 

  * Hawkgirl betrays the League
  * Justice League’s founders identities are revealed to each other
  * Bruce and Diana’s FIRST KISS

  
  
FanFiction.net

| 

Jan, 2002

| 

[Heart of the Bat  
](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2506314/1/Heart-of-the-Bat)by TonyStarkakaIronMan

Chapters 6-20

| 

  * Batgirl and Nightwing fight the Thanagarians
  * Nightwing is seriously injured; Supergirl saves them
  * Nightwing recuperates at the Mansion
  * Barbara slowly gets to know Diana
  * Batgirl and Huntress fight
  * Barbara finds the wedding ring and confronts Dick
  * In my canon, story ends there and picks up in Destined.

  
  
**My Original Fiction**

| 

**Feb – May, 2002**

| 

**Destined (main story)  
**_**In Progress**_

| 

  * Takes place during/after “Starcrossed”
  * Show what happened after Starcrossed ended, when J’onn and Diana lived at the Manor for a few months.

  
  
**My Original Fiction**

| 

**2002**

| 

**Come Fly with Me  
_Future_**

| 

  * Takes place before/during  “For the Man Who has Everything”
  * How do Bruce and Diana pass the time on a trip to the Fortress of Solitude?

  
  
Justice League Unlimited

| 

2002

| 

[For the Man Who Has Everything](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/For_the_Man_Who_Has_Everything)

| 

  * Batman and Wonder Woman go to the Fortress of Solitude for Superman’s birthday.

  
  
Justice League Unlimited

| 

2002

| 

[Kid Stuff](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Stuff)

| 

  * Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern temporarily get turned into eight year olds
  * Diana has a crush on Bruce
  * GL refers to Diana as Bruce’s girlfriend

  
  
Justice League Unlimited

| 

2002

| 

[This Little Piggy](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/This_Little_Piggy)

| 

  * Diana gets changed into a pig by Circe
  * Bruce sings “Am I Blue?” in public to get her back
  * Diana finds out what he did (Zantanna?)

  
  
**My Original Fiction**

| 

**2002**

| 

**Am I Blue?  
****_Future_**

| 

  * Takes place during/after “This Little Piggy”
  * Diana uses her knowledge of what Bruce went through to save her in order to establish a courtship… “We are going on a date – end of story”

  
  
Justice League Unlimited

| 

2002

| 

[The Once and Future Thing](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/The_Once_and_Future_Thing_Part_One:_Weird_Western_Tales)

| 

  * Batman denies he is in a relationship with Wonder Woman
  * Batman, Wonder Woman and GL get sent to the past and then to the future.
  * Wonder Woman disappears from the timeline
  * Bruce meets his future self (and doesn’t really like him)

  
  
**My Original Fiction**

| 

**2002**

| 

**Surrender  
_Future_  
**

| 

  * Takes place during/after “The Once and Future Thing” and “To Another Shore”
  * Having seen the future, Bruce decides that losing Diana is too hard, and that he does not want to end up as the lonely, grumpy old man in Batman Beyond.

  
  
Justice League Unlimited

| 

2003

| 

[To Another Shore](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/To_Another_Shore)

| 

  * Diana’s foray into Diplomacy
  * Diana interacts with King Farady

  
  
Batman Beyond

| 

2004

| 

[Return of the Joker](http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Beyond:_Return_of_the_Joker)

| 

  * Harley wants kids
  * Joker and Harley kidnap Robin; tortures him and learns all the Bat Family's secrets;
  * Tim turns into “Joker Junior” via chemical brainwashing; is also given a “sleeper” chip that contains Joker’s personality
  * Plot backfires – Robin kills Joker

  
  
Archive of Our Own

| 

2004  
 to  
2005

| 

[Psalm of the Lark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1195890)

| 

  * Picks up from Return of the Joker
  * Harley nearly dies from a fall in her fight with Batgirl, who tries to save her
  * Batgirl finds her, takes her to hospital and then Arkham; Harley offers to help undo what Joker did
  * Bruce tries to counteract Jokers brainwashing but can’t and ultimately turns to Harley for help;  Harley gladly helps
  * Batgirl breaks an ankle;  Harley steps in to help Batman
  * Harley ultimately is welcomed to the team and becomes “The Lark”
  * Harley remembers sleeper chip and Batman destroys it, ultimately allowing Tim back on the team (major canon divergence)
  * Throughout all of this, Barbara and Harley fall in love
  * They move in together but haven’t told anyone they are together

  
  
**My Original Fiction**

| 

**2005**  
**to**  
**2006**

| 

**Legacy of the Lark  
**_**In Progress**_

| 

  * Sequel to “Psalm of the Lark” (with permission)
  * Once upon a time in another story, a Batgirl saves a Harlequin and they fall in love. Who would have imagined how that changes the world?




End file.
